The present invention relates generally to headwear such as caps, hats, and visors. Such headwear can be worn during sporting, recreational, or leisure activities. During such activities, a user of the headwear often is limited in the ability to store personal items on the user's person. It would be convenient if the user could store such items on headwear.
More particularly, this invention pertains to headwear that includes a pocket to store personal items. While there are current solutions that include pockets at different positions on headwear, these solutions are inadequate as the pockets are inconveniently placed and oriented on the headwear such that it is difficult for the user to access the pocket. In some current solutions, the headwear has to be removed entirely from the user's head in order to gain access to the pockets.
What is needed, then, are improvements in headwear that can provide a quick access pocket for a user to store and quickly access personal items on the headwear.